A Time for Friends and Loves
by written4U
Summary: What happens when Draco finally confides in Harry why he acts the way he does. Some smut. M/M Reveiws please.


A Time for Friends and Loves

Harry Potter lay in his bed at #4 Privet Drive waiting for sleep to take him. He was so tired from the hours and hours of working out in the gardens. See his Aunt and Uncle didn't like him very much and made sure to let him know everyday of his life. Harry did all the cleaning and cooking for them. Then when he wasn't needed in the house his Uncle found something for him to do outside.

Harry had been home from school for two weeks and already gotten beaten twice. Once for burning the potatoes at dinner and the other was for sneaking food to his room. His ribs still hurt from that beating. He wanted to get out of this house so bad but was told by Professor Dumbledore that he had to stay at least four weeks for the blood protection wards to work. Harry just kept telling himself he only had two more weeks and then he would be able to leave. Harry had gotten a letter from Ron telling him that they would pick him up on July 1st and Mrs. Weasley sent him a small package of food so he wouldn't starve. As far as Harry was concerned the Weasley's were his family.

Sleep finally came for Harry but not without the dreams. Dreams were a regular accurance for Harry but here in the last couple of days these dreams had been sorta weird. He couldn't figure out who the person in the dream was although they seem very familiar. He was always standing on the Quiddith field and someone was always there hovering in the background but they never spoke to him.

Harry woke in the morning to his Aunt banging on his door telling him to get up and fix breakfast. He rolled out of bed and got dressed for what was sure to be another exhausting day.

"Nice to know you finally are gracing us with your presence." Vernon Dursley said.

"Fix our breakfast and don't burn it or you'll get nothing to eat today."

Harry set about fixing breakfast taking his time to not burn anything. He had gone two days without much to eat and he was hungry. He plated their food and brought it to the table. "Is there anything else you would like for me to do right now?" he asked his Aunt.

"No, but you can get started on the dishes after you eat." She said. "Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry said.

Harry ate his food in record time and went to do the dishes and his daily chores. Harry was just about done with his chores when his Uncle came in and told him he needed to mow the lawn and water the flower before dark. Harry groaned and just nodded his head that he understood.

When Harry was done with everything it was dark and he was hot and hungry and wanted a shower. After his shower he went to the kitchen to get started on dinner. His Aunt had told him to fix something light because they were going for a late lunch with friends and wouldn't be hungry. So Harry warmed up some soup for them and fixed a sandwich for himself and went to bed. So for the next two weeks that is how Harry spent his time.

It was June 30th and Harry was packing his trunk for when Mr. Weasley come to get him tomorrow. The last two weeks had been long and exhausting. He had locked Hedwig in her cage so she would be here when they came to get him.

It was late so Harry was surprised to hear footsteps on the stairs. Then he heard the locks being taken of his door. The door opened and there stood his Aunt with a box in her hands. She walked over to Harry and handed it to him and said "This was some of your Mum's things and a few of your baby things. I want you to take it and hide and not let your Uncle know you have it. If he knew he wouldn't be to happy." Then she turned around and left. Harry heard her locking the locks back.

He opened the box to find a baby blanket with a stag, a dog, a wolf and a rat stitched on it. Harry smiled to himself. Also in the box were a few photos of his Mum, Dad, and Sirius and a few other items. Harry took the box and placed it in trunk. When he was done with his packing he got in bed and fell asleep immediately. For the first night in a long time he didn't have a bad dream. He dreamed about his parents.

See Harry's Mum and Dad were killed but the most powerful wizard in the world when Harry was just a baby. So that's why he lives with his Aunt and Uncle for starters. To make a long story short Voldamort is trying to kill Harry. So since he couldn't kill Harry the wizarding world deemed him the 'Boy Who Lived'.

Harry woke to a pecking on the window and noticed that it was Ron's owl Pig. He went and let him in and took the letter and read:

_Harry,_

_Dad said to let you know he will be picking you up at 2 o'clock this afternoon Dad is going to be using Apparition to bring you to the Burrow. Have fun with that. . _

_Hope you are well. See ya soon mate. _

_Ron_

Harry looked at his clock and sighed it was only seven. He had six hours before he would be leaving. Harry had to wait for the Dursley's to get home from church before he could actually do anything since he was locked in his room. So he checked to make sure he hadn't missed anything when he was packing.

Mr. Weasley was true to his word. At 2 o'clock on the dot he heard the very familiar crack of Apparition. Uncle Vernon barely looked up from the book he was reading. Harry grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and they were gone. Harry felt the familiar tug behind his bellybutton and before he knew it he was standing the sitting room of the Burrow. He found himself wrapped in a hug by Mrs. Weasley and soon after Hermione. Harry thought to himself "I'm home." Mrs. Weasley of coarse went on and on about how skinny he was and that she would have to fatten him up before he went back to school.

Harry took his trunk up to Ron's room. He, Ron, and Hermione got caught up on what they had been doing since they left school.

For Harry the rest of the summer was spent playing Quiddith with Ron and his siblings, being force fed by Mrs. Weasley, and preparing to go back to school.

On September 1st Harry found himself standing on the platform 93/4 once again. Hermione had been made prefect so she wouldn't be sitting with them this train ride. So Harry and Ron made their way to an empty compartment and got settled.

They arrived to Hogwarts and everyone was scrambling off the train. Harry was walking out of the compartment and ran into Draco Malfoy.

"You should watch where you are going Potter." Malfoy sneered.

"Maybe you should watch where you going Malfoy." Harry said squeezing by him.

Harry walked off the train and got into one of the carriages to go to the castle. He was so mad by the time he caught up with Ron and Hermione he didn't know what to do.

"What is wrong Harry?" Hermione asked

"Malfoy, need I say more? Harry said.

"What did he do mate?" Ron asked.

"He didn't really do anything I just get so tired of him acting like he is superior to me and everyone else." Harry said.

Ron and Hermione both agree with Harry and they tried to change the subject as they sat and watched the sorting begin. Dumbledore's beginning of school speech was full of the same but with one exception no one was allowed out of their common rooms after dark and had to be escorted to class by a teacher. Voldermort being back was the cause for all the new rules in the castle. After the feast the Trio was walking to the common room when Harry realized he had forgotten his bag in the Great Hall. He told Hermione and Ron to go ahead and he would catch up with them in the common room. Harry was almost to the Great Hall when Draco Malfoy stepped out of one of the alcoves and blocked his way.

"Move Malfoy before I hex you into next week." Harry said.

Malfoy stared at Harry for a second and then grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the alcove. He threw Harry up against the wall and before Harry could do anything he felt Malfoy's lips on his. Harry was struggling against Malfoy but he was to strong for Harry to get away from. Malfoy after getting no response to Harry pulled away and Harry asked "What are you doing?"

"I thought it would be obvious Potter. I'm trying to kiss you." Malfoy said.

"Yes I can see that but why is what I want to know?" Harry said.

Malfoy wasn't really sure as to why exactly but all he knew is that he wanted to kiss

-The Chosen One-. So he thought this would be the perfect time since his two tag alongs weren't with him. He knew he hated Harry Potter but he just wanted one kiss. He didn't know if Harry was gay or not but he didn't care all he wanted was one his from him.

"I know we hate each other Potter but I wanted to kiss you and a Malfoy always gets what _**HE **_wants." Draco said with his signature smirk. Secretly Draco was thinking that he didn't hate Potter per say. He just strongly disliked him.

"In fact I want to kiss you again and I want you to respond this time." Draco said.

"What makes you think I'm going to let you kiss me again? Much less respond to it. Huh Malfoy." Harry said.

The thing was Harry did want to kiss him again. Draco's lips were so soft, but Harry would rather die then tell Draco that or anyone for that matter. Then Harry did something Draco never thought he would do. He leaned in and brushed his lips across Draco's. Draco deepened the kiss by pressing himself against Harry and running his tongue over Harry's bottom lip. Harry unbeknown to him let out a little moan which just made Draco press harder. Draco again ran his tongue over Harry's bottom lip and this time Harry parted them just a little and Draco took advantage of it. Only because air was becoming a problem did they finally part. Neither of them knew but they were both thinking the same thing. That that kiss was the best ever.

Draco leaned back in a pecked Harry one more time and turned and walked out of the alcove. Harry was left standing there not exactly sure what had just happened.

"Did Draco Malfoy really just kiss me?" He thought to himself.

When Harry finally made it back to the common room he told Ron and Hermione he was going to bed. He laid in bed for hours just thinking about that kiss and what he was going to do about. He really wanted to tell Hermione about it but was scared she would tell Ron. He had told Hermione that he was gay over the summer but had not told Ron for fear of how Ron would take the news. He had known after that horrible kiss with Cho that he fancied blokes. He knew Charlie was gay and he knew how Ron had taken the news when Charlie had come out. He just wasn't ready to tell Ron yet.

After thinking about it some more he decided he would tell Mione about it tomorrow. Harry finally fell into a restless sleep with dreams about a certain blonde Sytherine.

The next morning he woke early and he knew Hermione would be up so he shower and got dressed and went to find her. When he found her she was in the library reading up on something about Transfiguration. He sat down next to her and said

"Mione I need to talk to you about something."

"What's up Harry?

"Well something happened last night when I went to get my bag and I'm not sure how I feel about it. "

"Ok. I'm listening."

"Draco Malfoy kissed me." He blurted out.

Madam Prince looked up at Harry and glared at him. Harry apologized to her and turned back to Hermione. Hermione was just sitting there staring at Harry like he had lost his mind.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Harry asked after a bit.

"I'm not sure what to say. I would never have thought that the Prince of Sytherine would be gay first of all. Second I can't believe he kissed you of all people and third all those stories about the girls he has been with I wonder if those are lies. " Hermione said.

"Well he is and he is a damn good kisser too."

"So you liked the kiss?"

"Yea and that's what I'm so confused about. Malfoy and I are enemies I'm not supposed to be kissing him and liking it."

"Harry I'm not sure what to tell you but the one thing I will say is that you need to talk to him and find out why he kissed you."

"I asked him why and he said that it was because he wanted to and that a Malfoy always gets what he wants."

"I'm going to send him a letter asking if he will meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight at midnight." Harry said.

Hermione handed Harry some paper and a quill and ink so he could write his letter.

Malfoy,

Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at midnight tonight.

*HP

Hermione went with him to the Owlry to send the letter and then they both went to breakfast where they found Ron eating like he was starved half to death.

"Good Morning Ron." They said together.

"Mornin. Where have you two been so early." He said with his mouth full.

"Oh Harry had to send a letter so I went with him. Would you pass me the bacon?" Hermione said.

The day went by very slowly for Harry who was anxious about meeting Draco. Harry wasn't sure if Draco was going to meet him or not but he was hoping he would. He still didn't trust Draco but he wanted to know if there was more to the kiss then just Draco wanting to kiss –The Chosen One-.

At about fifteen minutes to midnight Harry put on his invisibility cloak and made his way to the Astronomy Tower. When he opened the door Draco was sitting on the window with his back to the door. It appeared to Harry that Draco hadn't noticed he was there. Harry just stood there and watched Draco until Draco said "Why did you want me to meet you here Potter.

When he was sure he could move again he walked over to the window where Draco was sitting.

"Why did you kiss me? I haven't been able to get it off of my mind." Harry said.

Draco sat for a long time without saying a word. Finally he looked at Harry and said

"I kissed you because I wanted to see what I would be like to kiss you. I know you think of me as this monster. I know I'm arrogant and mean, but it's only on the outside that I am this way as a mask for my father. You've seen him Harry. He is horrible and would want nothing more then to put me in my place. So as a let's say protection for myself I act like I am above everyone else , but I'm tired of being someone I'm not. I'm tired of being alone. I hate the person people see me as. I want them to know the real Draco Malfoy. I don't want to be a death eater like my father." He said.

Harry didn't say anything for a very long time. He didn't know what to do actually. Should he believe Draco? He knew what a bastard Mr. Malfoy was but was he to believe that everything Draco had done to him and his friends was all to protect himself from his father. When Harry finally looked at Draco he saw something he thought he would never see, tears. Draco had tears in his eyes. Draco Malfoy was actually crying. Harry felt like he was in the twilight zone.

When Draco noticed that Harry was watching him he turned his back to Harry in embarrassment. Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder and turned him around. Draco just fell in Harry's arms. Harry just held him while he cried. After all what else was he supposed to do?

It was several minutes before Draco pulled away from Harry.

"I'm sorry about the break down but other then Pansy you are the only other person who knows about my situation." He said.

"It's ok. Draco I'm going to kiss you if that is ok." Harry said.

Draco just nodded his head and Harry reached up and pressed his lips softly to Draco's. Before either one of them knew what was happening the kiss had become very passionate. It was like both of the boys were pouring all their emotions into that one kiss. Harry pulled away first for air.

"Wow!" Was all Harry said.

"Yeah." Draco said.

All Draco could think about at the moment was about how hard he was after kissing Harry. He wanted more and more of this green eyes boy. He wanted Harry really bad.

"Harry have you ever been with a bloke?" Draco asked breaking the silence.

"Just kissing and a few blow jobs. Why?" He asked.

"I want to sleep with you." Draco said.

He could feel his face turning red. Harry wasn't doing any better and he could feel a lump forming in his throat. _"Did he really hear Draco right. Did he really want to sleep with him?" _Harry thought to himself.

"Have you? I mean have you actually had sex with a bloke?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I slept with Blaise a couple of times, but we did it because we were both randy. Blaise and I have been best friends since we were one. " He said.

They were so close now that Harry could feel Draco erection on his leg. Harry was so hot for Draco so he did what he had to do and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and started kissing him again. Draco pushed Harry against the wall and deepened the kiss while rubbing against Harry. Harry wasn't sure how this would end but he sure liked where it was going so far. Harry pulled away from Draco and started kissing him on his neck and jaw. Draco threw his head back to let Harry have easier access. All the while trying to unbutton Harry's shirt. When he finally go to the last button he slid it off his shoulders and ran his hands down Harry's toned chest to his six pack abs. Quiddith had done Harry good over the years. Harry had a fine body and Draco loved it. Harry had managed to get Draco's shirt off by now and was working on his trousers. Draco transfigured his cloak into a blanket and laid Harry down on it. He wanted to explore all of Harry body and make this a wonderful experience for Harry. He wanted Harry's first time to be special. He used his wand to take the rest of their clothes off and put up some silencing and warming spells.

"That's impressive. Where did you learn that?" Harry asked.

"Snape is my godfather. He taught me most everything I know." Draco said.

"Harry are you sure you want to do this here with me? I'm only going to ask once and after that I'm not going to be able to stop myself." Draco said.

"I wouldn't be here naked with you if I didn't. Can we get this show on the road?" Harry said.

Draco laughed and kissed Harry. Draco started out by kissing his way to Harry's cock. Draco took his cock into his mouth and started sucking around the head. It was taking everything Harry had not to thrust up into Draco's mouth. His cock felt so good in Draco's warm wet mouth. Harry was just about to cum when Draco let go of Harry's cock with a pop. Harry whimpered and Draco said that he wanted Harry to cum while he was inside him and not a minute before.

"Harry do you know how to prepare your partner for penetration?" Draco asked.

"I think I know but I have never done it before. So why don't you tell me how you like to be prepared and I'll do it that way." Harry said turning red.

"Ok. Well I like to start out with one finger and then go from there. I have some lube in my pants pocket. Let me get it." He said.

Harry prepared Draco to the best of knowledge and asked Draco if he was ready. When Draco said he was Harry lined himself up with Draco's hole and slowly entered him. He got as far as the head when Draco asked him to stop and let him get used to his girth.

"Alright Harry. I'm ok." Draco said.

"You sure?' He asked.

Draco nodded and Harry continued at a slow pace til he was balls deep in Draco. Harry was having a hard time controlling himself. All he wanted to do is slam into Draco. He was so tight and he felt so good around Harry's cock. He was afraid he was going to come right then and there so he took some deep breaths to steady himself.

Finally Draco told him to move and they got into a good rhythm with each other.

They both knew they weren't going to last much longer so Harry reached around and grabbed Draco's cock and started to fist it in time with his own thrust. Draco was the first to cum and with his muscles clinching around Harry's cock it didn't take but three more thrust and Harry was spilling himself into Draco. Harry fell on top of Draco while both boys tried to catch their breath. When harry gained the use of his body again he rolled off of Draco so as not to crush him. Harry pulled Draco close to him and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm glad you kissed me the other day. I never would have been able to experience this with you if you hadn't. I only have one question." Harry said.

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"How did you know I was gay?" Harry said

Draco laughed and said "I didn't know for sure but I had a feeling?"

"Then you conformed it when you kissed me back in the alcove." Draco said.

Draco then grabbed his wand and put their clothes back on. He was getting cold and he knew Harry was by the gooseskin he was getting. We best be getting back to our dorms before someone notices we are gone.

"Do you want to get under the cloak and I'll take you to the dungeons?" Harry said.

"No that's ok. I'm going to do a Disillusionment Charm. I'll be fine." Draco said.

"Would you meet me in the Room of Requirement tomorrow night at ten." Draco asked as he kissed Harry one more time.

"Sure. See ya tomorrow night." Harry said.

Draco and Harry met in the Room of Requirement two or three times a week for the rest of the school year. Now, they still fought but they always made up in the end. About two weeks before end of term Harry finally came clean to Ron about where he was going on the nights he met Draco. Hermione had known for ages. Ron wasn't happy at first but when he saw how happy Harry was he got over it enough to give Harry his blessings. Harry was happier then he has been in his life. He had two if the best friend anyone could ever have and on top of that he had a great boyfriend that he loved very much. He only had to go to the Dursley's for two weeks then he was spending the rest of the summer at the Burrow and Draco was coming to visit. When he walked off the train on to the platform he had a smile on his face and nothing was going to bring him down. Not even the threat of Voldemort still hanging in the air. See for now was a Time for Friends and Loves.


End file.
